Demasiado drama
by Estrella de la Tarde1
Summary: Llora por Rachel, y por la mentira y la traición que sabe que son necesarias para hacer lo que debe hacer. PezBerry. Santofsky friendship. Santana!centric.


**Fandom: **Glee  
><strong>Título:<strong> _Demasiado drama_  
><strong>Personajes:<strong> Santana Lopez. David Karofsky. Referencias extensas a Rachel Berry. Menciones a Blaine Anderson y Kurt Hummel.  
><strong>Parejas:<strong> Pezberry. Klaine de background (as always), una mención de Brittana.  
><strong>Amistades:<strong> Santofsky. Esas maravillas existentes que son el HummelBerry y el Blainetana (as always).  
><strong>Extensión:<strong> 1477 palabras  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Sé que he escrito cosas mucho peores (MI ÚLTIMO FIC DE QUINN, POR TODOS LOS DIOSES), pero creo que es la primera vez que lloro _mientas_ escribo algo. Y sí, ni siquiera es _tan_ angst, la verdad. Escrito para el reto **Maestría en el amor** de la comunidad crack_and_roll.

* * *

><p>- Voy a dejar a Rachel.- Anuncia entre sorbo y sorbo de café.<p>

Quizás es por su tono terminante y ligeramente amenazador, o quizás porque precisamente esa es una de las cualidades que más le gustan de él, pero él no se escandaliza y comienza con el consabido discurso de _Santana, sin Rachel tu vida iría a los tumbos_; _Santana, Rachel es lo mejor que te pasó en la vida_; _Santana, por una vez en tu vida, deja de ser una perra y haz las cosas como se deben_, si no que asiente ligeramente con la cabeza y pregunta:

- ¿Demasiado drama?

Y por un instante, Santana tiene ganas de contarle _toda_ la verdad, porque la respuesta es _sí _y es _no _a la vez.

Tiene ganas de contarle toda la verdad porque Blaine es su ancla y su confidente, pero contarle esto y esperar que no se le escape ni una palabra delante de Kurt sería pedirle demasiado, y si Hummel se enterase se pondría todo _Lima Heights Adjacent_ con su culo y, _muchas gracias_, Santana sabe de buena fuente que Kurt es cualquier cosa menos inofensivo.

Tiene ganas de contarle toda la verdad, porque Dave es un descastado como ella de la forma en la que nunca lo fueron ni Rachel, ni Blaine, ni Kurt, ni ningún otro miembro de New Directions, en realidad: descastados porque quieren, descastados porque es más fácil que los acepten los demás a que se acepten ellos mismos.

Tiene ganas de contarle toda la verdad porque Dave no la juzga como Kurt, ni la sermonea como Blaine, ni la menosprecia como Quinn. Dave la escucha, y quizás no empatice, quizás ni siquiera le conteste, pero la escucha, y eso es lo más parecido a la candidez de Brittany que le queda a Santana desde la herida que no cierra ni cerrara jamás.

Tiene ganas de contarle toda la verdad, porque contárselo a alguien es una forma de pedir auxilio, es una forma de dejar el desarrollo de los acontecimientos en manos de alguien más, es decir _lo he intentado, y me hubiera salido con la mía si no te hubieras metido en el medio_.

Tiene ganas de contarle toda la verdad porque sabe que Dave no se metería y la dejaría hacer lo que tiene que hacer.

Y por eso se toma la libertad de tomarse un minuto y medio de silencio para fantasear.

Fantasea con contarle todo a Dave, y que Dave se horrorice y la haga entrar en razón. Fantasea con que cuente con que quiso hacerlo, y que eso beneficie a su karma sin el sacrificio de hacerlo verdaderamente.

Y, sobre todo, fantasea con aquello que sabe que nunca va a poder ver en persona: la reacción de Rachel. Fantasea con contárselo a Blaine a sabiendas de que Blaine se lo contará a Kurt, y fantasea pensando que antes de acudir a ella para depilarle los cabellos de la cabeza uno por uno, Kurt correrá más rápido que ligero a contárselo a Rachel. Y, por supuesto, fantasea con Rachel y sus grandes ojos oscuros, y su enorme corazón.

Fantasea con Rachel llamándola a razón a los gritos, para luego terminar resolviendo las diferencias en la cama.

Y es en ese momento que da finalizado su minuto de fantasía, porque ese pensamiento es más de lo que puede soportar, así que se levanta sin una palabra y se dirige al baño, y puede sentir la mirada de Dave clavada entre sus omóplatos, y eso solo lo hace todo mucho, _mucho_ más difícil. Así que se encierra en un cubículo y llora, y no le importa si Dave tiene que esperarla dos minutos o veinte, si no la espera para nada, si está preocupado o si no le importa.

Llora por Rachel y sus grandes ojos oscuros, y su enorme corazón, su pasión, su inocencia, su egoísmo, su talento, su orgullo, su voz increíble, sus manos de muñeca. Llora por Rachel y los desayunos compartidos, su yogurt descremado y el jugo de naranja de Rachel, por los dos pares de pantuflas al lado de la cama, por las tardes tediosas de domingo en las que juegan al Scrabble con Kurt y Blaine y se ríen como idiotas porque parecen cuatro viejos. Llora por el sexo, pero también por la compañía y la confianza, por los pies pequeños que se enredan en los suyos durante las noches de frío, y por los recordatorios de que llame a su madre que Rachel pega en el refrigerador con pegatinas de estrellas doradas una vez por semana. Llora (como no hacerlo) por las estrellas doradas.

Llora por Rachel y por el corazón que le duele como si se lo estuvieran prendiendo en llamas, y si así duele la sola idea, no quiere ni imaginar cómo dolerá el verdadero dolor. Llora de tristeza por Rachel y llora de rabia por sí misma, que solo conoce de extremos. Llora por la inocencia de Rachel, que salió del closet en Nueva York, y no conoce la pesadilla de los pasillos eternamente largos del McKinley High, el infierno de tener que mirar por sobre el hombro al doblar cada esquina de Lima, y no entiende por qué Santana todavía tiembla antes de tomarla de la mano por la calle, porque _estamos en Nueva York, Santana, por dios_.

Llora porque Rachel no conoce el pánico, las noches en vela, el odio profundo contra sí misma, y Santana daría lo que fuese porque no los conozca nunca.

Llora por su falta de control y por su lengua irrefrenable, que no responde a nada ni a nadie. Llora porque nunca ha dejado de sentirse atacada y se defiende atacando, y alguien que está siempre a la defensiva no puede sobrevivir en el mundo del espectáculo. Llora por las noches en las que se van a dormir sin decirse una palabra, y cuando se despiertan, Rachel está taciturna y decepcionada. Llora porque todo sería tan fácil si Rachel se enfureciera con ella una noche y la plantase en la puerta de calle solo con lo puesto. Llora porque Rachel la quiere demasiado, pero no la necesita, y llora porque ha sido ella quien ha tenido que darse cuenta.

Llora por los cinco años de su vida perdidos y porque nunca pensó que iba a querer a alguien como quiere a Rachel.

Llora porque Rachel está hecha para brillar y para las luces más hermosas de Broadway, y ella, en cambio, es un animal demasiado herido que no sabe cuándo va a volver a estar lista para salir a la luz. Llora porque Rachel está lista para volar, y ella no solo no puede acompañarla; tampoco está muy segura de que quiera. Llora porque es un peso muerto y Rachel es demasiado testaruda como para verlo. Llora porque debería haber seguido sus instintos desde la secundaria y hacer caso al presentimiento de que Rachel Berry iba a ser una luz demasiado brillante, a la que no se iba a poder ver de cerca sin quemarse la vista. Llora, un poco, en el fondo, porque Rachel está tan cerca de su sueño que duele, y Santana ni siquiera está segura de cuál es _su_ sueño.

Llora por anticipado por el dolor y la traición en los ojos de Rachel, llora por las palabras hirientes que van a arder en su lengua y en sus labios, llora por la mentira y la crueldad, que son absolutamente necesarias, pero no por eso duelen menos. Llora porque van a ser dos los corazones rotos.

Se seca las lágrimas pensando que es lo correcto y lo mejor. Se seca las lágrimas y llora a la vez por lo alto que va a llegar Rachel una vez que ya no la tenga de ancla y porque ella no va a estar ahí para verlo.

Regresa a la mesa y ve que Dave se ha pedido un segundo café, y que la mira con los ojos inquisitivos, pero no le pregunta nada.

- Así que vas a dejar a Rachel.- Y aunque está formulado como una afirmación, Santana sabe que él está tanteando el terreno.

- Voy a dejar a Rachel.- Reafirma, y le sobreviene un espasmo de llanto, pero logra controlarlo a tiempo.

- Es mejor así, Tana. Demasiado drama para ti.- Santana sabe que está intentando hacerla reír, porque Dave lidia tan mal con el dolor propio que no tiene ni la menor idea de cómo lidiar con el ajeno, no sabe hacer control de daños y está desesperado por cerrar una herida que no ha hecho más que abrirse. Aprecia el intento, pero no puede recompensarlo con una sonrisa, porque _una mentira a la vez_. El corazón se le comprime y se pregunta cuantas veces tendrá que sofocar los espasmos de llanto en los próximos meses, demonios, en los próximos _años_.

- Sí, David. _Demasiado drama. _

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Lean, sueñen, escriban, amen, bailen, sonrían<strong>**

**Estrella**


End file.
